The present invention relates to a card-like electronic apparatus with a credit card function.
Recently, compact electronic calculators have become very thin, for example, an electronic calculator described in Japanese Patent Disclosure No. 58-207163 (U.S. application No. 468,401 filed 02/22/83) has a thickness of only 0.8 mm. Meanwhile, the credit card system has greatly expanded with a large number of banking, financial, and service institutions, and the like now issuing such cards. In Japan, for example, the total number of these credit cards already exceeds one hundred million, with a large number of people having more than one credit card. However, at present they must hold their electronic calculators and credit cards separately, which results in inconvenience.